


The Life Of The Greasers

by 4EverFeisty



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4EverFeisty/pseuds/4EverFeisty
Summary: Pony has been having nightmares after the deaths of the brothers's parents. Thankfully,Darry and Soda are there to comfort him when he wakes up crying.





	1. Ponyboy Gets Jumped

Why did he decide to walk home alone?

He should have called someone to pick him up. Maybe then he wouldn't be pinned down with a knife held against his throat.

It all started after Ponyboy exited the movie house after watching a Paul Newman flick. He couldn't help but let a small smile lift the corners of his mouth as euphoric memories of the movie replayed in his head. Golly, was it a good movie. 'Good' probably was an understatement too. It was so amazing that all Ponyboy wanted to do was to talk about it with someone else to relieve some of his excitement. But he couldn't, to his disappointment. He decided to watch the movie alone. It was fine though. Pony preferred to watch movies alone, but now he was beginning to understand that being alone isn't always the best choice.

Head lost in the clouds, Ponyboy began to stroll down the streets with no company. His eyes were glazed over as they traveled to the sky, shading his face from the brightly shining sun. Even though he just left the movie house, his skin was already glistening with a layer of sweat. Ponyboy was dying for a coke, but that would have to wait until he returns home.

Ponyboy was snapped out of his thoughts when his eyes caught the glare from a red Corvair trailing him. Instantly, he felt his blood become cold as he was filled with dread. Ponyboy chewed at is bottom lip in nervousness as he quickened his pace, calves burning from the strain. Maybe they weren't actually following him. Maybe they would just leave him alone. Ponyboy almost scoffed at his thoughts. Yeah, right. There was no way he would end up that lucky.

A few more blocks, he repeated in his head. He only had a few blocks to go before he reached his house. Hopefully, someone was there. Again, he picked up his face, widening his strides. Ponyboy slouched in an attempt to make him seem more intimidating and hopefully blend in. He stuck his thumbs in his pockets, frowning when he realized that he wasn't carrying a blade. But it wouldn't matter anyway. He probably wouldn't be able to use it on another person anyways. But a weapon would ease up a lot of tension and anxiety.

When Ponyboy was only a block away from his house, the Corvair swerved in front of him, blocking him from continuing forward. At that point, Pony was already accepting certain death. He closed his eyes tightly, letting out a shuttered breath as the Socs exited the vehicle one-by-one. They surrounded him, all observing him with sickening, cocky expressions, making him feel like a trapped animal in an exhibit.

The Socs were all taller than Ponyboy, all having good builds. One of them was a blond with an unsettling face. He seemed like their ringleader with how he was holding himself compared with the others. He cracked his knuckles, and Ponyboy knew that he wasn't getting out of this without a bruise or two.

If Darry could hear the curses that were running through his kid brother's head, he would have got belted.

He was doomed. All he wanted was to get home safely. Was that too much to ask?

Sweat was dampening his clothes, and, even though it was so hot out, he was freezing. A thousand scenarios flashed through Ponyboy's head on how this could turn out. None of them showed him escaping safely. But, could you blame him? He's never been jumped before and he saw what happened to Johnny when he was jumped. How his best friend was left a ghost of who he was before, covered in even more bruises and cuts. His serene eyes were now permanently held wide and skittish. Ponyboy didn't want that to happen to him.

"Hey, grease," one of the Soc greeted with almost an inviting expression, a complete contrast with his expression. "We're gonna do you a favor, greaser. We're gonna cut all that long, greasy hair off."

They all stepped forward, getting closer by the second. They were so close at that point that Ponyboy was able to smell tobacco and their aftershave. He crinkled his nose in disgust. He was going to suffocate before they reach him.

"Need a haircut, greaser?" another asked, pulling out a switch-blade from his pocket. Ponyboy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Shit, shit, shit! He was going to die here. Ponyboy started to back away from the armed Soc, but he forgot that he was surrounded. His back hit the torso of another Soc, and Ponyboy instantly tried to sprint away, but he was grabbed and slammed against the ground. Everything went by so quickly. His mind couldn't keep up with everything that was happening. One moment he was on the ground, and the next thing he knew, he scrambled to his feet. But that didn't last long.

Again, he was pushed to the ground, the blond Soc immediately pinning him by sitting on his chest. The weight of the Soc made it hard to breathe. He was definitely going to die of suffocation at that point. Pony's arms and legs were pinned down, pressing against the small, jagged stones scattered across the pavement. They pierced and stabbed his skin, hurting him like crazy, but he didn't have time to worry about that.

Ponyboy thrashed wildly in hopes that it would free him, but the other was just too heavy. The Socs above him were cackling, throwing curses at him. In his right mind, Ponyboy might have spat a snazzy comeback, but he kept his mouth shut good.

The switch-blade pressed against his throat and Ponyboy froze instantly. "How'd you like that haircut to begin just below the chin?"

Ponyboy shook his head lightly, feeling the blade dig a bit deeper but not enough to make him bleed. "Get off of me!" he screamed. "Soda, Darry! Help! Someone, help me!"

One of the Socs cursed, "Shut your trap!" He pressed his hands to Pony's mouth to gag him, muffling his screams. Everything was just so suffocating. He wanted to get away, but the Soc on top of him was just so heavy. But that didn't mean he would go down without a fight. Ponyboy opened his mouth as wide as he could and chomped down. His teeth sunk into the Soc's flesh, digging through his skin until they reached the bone. At the taste of iron touching his tongue and the sound of the Soc yelping, Ponyboy almost wanted to puff his chest out in victory. Instead, he was slugged before he could, causing his head to snap to the side.

"Someone, help me!" Ponyboy continued to exclaim, squirming like a worm on the ground.

"Shut him up, for Pete's sake! Shut him up!" another Soc screamed.

One of the Socs came over and stuffed an oily rag in his mouth and all Ponyboy could do was glare at them. But the glare was not convincing. He tried to act tough, but he was quivering, whimpering internally.

Why wasn't anybody coming? Was there anyone even nearby? He was starting to lose hope that no one would save him. He really was going to get the beating of his lifetime.

But then, like a call came from heaven, he heard the pounding and shuffling of feet coming closer.

"Over here!" someone screamed and Ponyboy almost let out a sigh in relief when he recognized the voice.

"Get off of him!" another voice, Two-Bit, barked. The Soc above him cursed, and the next thing Ponyboy knew, he was being pulled up to his feet. His knees buckled from under him, shaking like Jell-O. If he wasn't held, he would have collapsed. Ponyboy's back pressed against the Soc's chest as he was pulled in close. An arm was wrapped around his shoulder. The blade pressed into his throat deeply, finally causing him to bleed. A drop of blood trickled down his neck.

"Pony!" he heard Soda scream. Ponyboy could finally look at the newcomers who were frozen in their spots. They were glaring at the Socs, leaning forward like they were waiting for a perfect time to lunge.

"Don't move, or this blade is going to cut through his neck!" the Soc holding him ordered.

"Soda!" Ponyboy called out when he met eyes with his brother.

"Shut up!" the Soc growled, shaking him a bit, causing the knife the dig even deeper. Ponyboy yelped, pressing his eyelids shut. He could feel hot tears forming in his eyes and he tried to hold it in, but he was just so scared.

"Let him go!" Darry exclaimed, clenching his teeth. His hands were white, shaking with how hard he was clenching them.

"He's just a kid!" Two-Bit added.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Soda pleaded.

Dally shifted his eyes from Soc to Soc. He hated how he couldn't do anything. He felt so useless. There has to be something he could do that would help. They outnumbered the Socs and both sides were equally armed. However, one wrong move and Ponyboy could die.

They needed to distract them, long enough for him to grab Ponyboy and get him out of the way. But how?

He looked to each of the members of the gang. Everyone was being carefully watched. But something was off. But what? Everyone was accounted for…

Darry and Soda were there, of course. They were the closest to Ponyboy and anyone a mile away could feel how much dread they were feeling. Steve was right next to Dally, looking frustrated. His eyes were skimming around, looking for a weapon that he wasn't going to be able to use.

And Johnny? Where was Johnny?

He looked around, but he couldn't see him. Dally remembered all of them running together. Where was he?

That's when he remembered that Johnny stayed a bit behind to watch from afar. Dally looked farther away, catching sight of the boy who was anxiously watching everything go down several yards away. His body was almost invisible that Dally almost missed him.

The Socs didn't know that Johnny was there.

They met eyes and Dally dug his nails in his palms. He didn't like the idea he formulated. Didn't like it one bit. He didn't want to put Johnny in danger, but he also didn't want Ponyboy to get seriously hurt or, worse, killed. But there was no other choice.

Dally jerked his head to the Socs, hoping that Johnny would get his message. Johnny stared at him, eyes shifting from his friend to the Socs. When he looked back to Dally one last time, he nodded, swallowing his saliva.

Dally turned back to the Socs, a small smirk on his lips. "What? You too scared to face us one-on-one? Do you have to rely on a hostage to look tough? You're all pussies."

"Watch your mouth, hood!" the Soc holding Ponyboy snapped. "I'm going to slit his throat!"

"No!" Soda cried out, voice trembling. He couldn't lose his brother!

"Dally," Darry growled out a warning, glaring at his friend.

Dally ignored the looks he was given. "You're all wusses. I bet you can't even get laid because of it. Do you have to hold people hostage to get what you want?"

"Dally! Stop!"

"You better listen to your friend, grease!" The Soc sneered, dragging the knife a bit to make a small cut. Ponyboy yelped again, whimpering, and Dally couldn't help but grit his teeth.

'Come on, Johnny… Hurry up, man,' Dally pleaded in his head.

From behind the Socs, Johnny peeked out from behind a dumpster. He was only a few feet away from the guy holding his best friend. His body was trembling. Memories of when he was jumped flashed before his eyes. Even though he recovered from the injuries, he could still feel every single bruise and cut that was inflicted on him. He could still see the gleam of silver rings. Johnny shook his head, taking a deep breath. He had to push these memories aside. He just had to… for Ponyboy's sake. Pony was too young to be traumatized like he was. He had to save him.

Two-Bit and Steve noticed Johnny peek out and they understood what was happening; why Dally was acting that way. They knew that Dally wouldn't be that risky without a good reason.

"You all smell. What kind of aftershave are you using? Dog piss scent?" Two-Bit commented.

"Two-Bit!" Darry hissed.

"No, they're rich. It's definitely exotic. Super expensive. But it also smells like crap. What's it called? Rhino dung?' Steve added.

"Steve!" Soda scolded.

"All of you, shut your traps!" one of the Socs ordered. "Just slit the kid's throat!"

At that moment, Johnny leaped out from behind a trash can, tackling one of the Socs down. Everyone snapped their attention to him in shock, but that moment was enough time for Dally to charge forward. He pried the Soc's arm off of Ponyboy and pulled him away. Ponyboy stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet. Darry quickly caught him, holding his brother close.

"Shit!" someone cursed as Dally and Two-Bit pulled out their blades. Steve picked up a bottle, smashing it in half. They glared holes into the Socs as they crept forward like a cat about to jump on their prey.

"We need to go!" one Soc screamed. The Socs backed away, Johnny being pushed off. They sprinted away with Steve, Dally, and Two-Bit hot on their trails.

Soda and Johnny all rushed to Ponyboy to comfort him. Ponyboy was still shaking, eyes red and puffy from tears.

"You're okay," Soda soothed, petting his brother's hair.

Darry pushed his brother away, holding him, instead, stiffly by the shoulders, inspecting him closely. "Did they do anything else to you?" Darry was shaking him and Ponyboy felt dizzy. Luckily, Soda pried him away from Darry to wrap his arms around his brother.

"I'm… I'm fine," Ponyboy finally mustered out, tongue dry. His brain was still fogged over from the shock that he was recovering from.

"They did a number on your neck," Soda whispered, reaching in his pocket to pull out a handkerchief. He dabbed his brother's neck, pulling it back to reveal that it turned red.

"Huh…" At that moment, he didn't feel the cut. Maybe the shock had something to do with it.

"We should get you home so that we can patch it up," Darry declared as the rest of the gang rejoined them. Ponyboy stiffly nodded, getting back to his feet. It still felt like his legs weren't his and he had no control over them. He leaned heavily on Johnny's shoulder who didn't ask anything about it, to his relief.

"Is the kid okay?" Dally asked.

"I'm fine," Ponyboy answered again, getting a bit agitated with the same question that kept being thrown at him. How many times did he have to repeat himself before they realized he was alright?

They started to make their trek back home and Ponyboy was grateful that everyone decided to be silent for the rest of the way. He knew that they all wanted to say something, especially Darry, but Ponyboy just couldn't handle any more stress that day. He couldn't handle Darry scolding him.

When they got back in the safety of their house, Ponyboy went straight to his room, ignoring everyone's protests. He crashed onto the bed, just wanting to sleep. The pain of the cut came back as he calmed down, but he couldn't care less. All that was in his mind at that moment was escape reality and dream of the Paul Newman movie he just watched. The cut and Darry's scolding would just have to wait until tomorrow.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony has been having nightmares after the deaths of the brothers's parents. Thankfully,Darry and Soda are there to comfort him when he wakes up crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darry and Soda call Ponyboy Lil Colt, Baby,Honey.

Ponyboy was asleep with Sodapop like always and he woke up terrified and then Soda was awake and hugging him and reassuring him: "Shh, baby,tell me what it was about." Pony did and Darry walked in and said: "Come here,honey. Ponyboy,come here." Pony ran and Darry caught him: "Sit on my lap,Lil Colt." Pony does this and is hugged and Darry shushed him and hummed the lullaby and it puts him to sleep peacefully..


	3. Johnny Has Nervous Breakdown While Ponyboy (His Best Friend) Is At Track Practice

Johnny Cade is the vulnerable member of the gang.And after hearing about what happened to his best friend Ponyboy,he got really upset and the others noticed this and began to worry about how Pony's jumping would effect him emotionally and watched him. Johnny walked in and was sobbing uncontrollably and was told Ponyboy is at track practice and Johnny remembered this was the time he himself had been jumped and began to panic and Dally approached him and said: "Johnny,he is at practice and safe." He nods and then he yells and glared at the toughest Greaser menacingly and ran out but Soda's arms wrapped around the 16 year old and this restrained him from leaving. The others helped and Johnny's strength kicked in and he shoved them away and Dally caught him and he knew that it is not work with Dallas and cried nervously and was embraced. Pony got home and wrapped his arms around Johnny and Johnny looked up and smiled. The others looked at them and smiled as well. Johnny was asleep and so was Ponyboy. Everybody was asleep and it was peaceful.


	4. Panic Attack At The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Gang is at the movies,a shooter arrives and this leads to a panic attack for Johnny due to fear that he is going to lose his friends or die. The shooter is obviously a member of the rival gang: Socials (Socs) and he is the one that gave Johny that scar when they jumped Johnny months ago. No movie title mentioned at all in chapter because I couldn't think of one.

The friends were at the movies and had Johnny and Ponyboy sit on the middle so they are safe. The 2 boys didn't mind doing this. They were happy and then a shooter arrived and Darry noticed Johnny's demeanor changed and he looked scared and the Soc talked to nobody but looked at Johnny and that's when the 20 year old and the 17 year old hood take charge and this is because they are the toughest of the group. They attacked the shooter and the remaining group members watched and Soda was talking to Johnny: "It's okay, relax, sweetie. Deep breath. Calm down, Johnnycakes. Breathe with me." Johnny was calming and hugged Pony when he hugged him and they left and went home and went to bed and it was silence.


	5. Ponyboy Is A Baby After Doing Something Only A Baby Would Do

Ponyboy Michael Curtis was the youngest Greaser. He was 14 but now he is 2 and his older brothers take charge of getting him the things he needs as a toddler until he is 14 again. He woke up and sat in his crib and Soda gets him out and to the changing table and changes him into his daytime pull-up and then downstairs to get him mashed bananas and Pony eats it and then sees Johnny and reaches for him and he is picked up and held and he sees coffee and Johnny noticed this and shook his head and Pony looked sad but he is given a sippy cup of water and he drinks it and then hugs Darry after he picked him up and burps while babbling to his eldest brother who hugs him and they all play in the living room and then they get Ponyboy to bed and then go to bed. Pony is back to 14 in the morning and they smile and they were left confused in how he is back to age 14 but shrugged it off as nothing.


	6. At The Movies When Johnny Sees A Social Drowning Ponyboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the movies when Johnny sees Social leader Bob Sheldon drowning Ponyboy and knew he was trying to kill him.When at the fountain,he does something only Dally would do and stabs him and slits his throat and the Social leader is deceased. Ponyboy is safe and they stay at the movie theater and watch the movie. What will happen now that Bob is dead?

At the movies,they were watching A Nightmare Before Christmas. Johnny was looking around and this worried Dally and he talks to him and realized Bob was in the theater and was watching them and then Ponyboy disappeared. Bob was laughing and smiling and Ponyboy was screaming and Johnny saw Bob was drowning him and he got up and walked over to the fountain and got his switchblade and stabbed Bob and slit his throat and Bob was dead. Pony was safe and the others were running to them and see Bob dead and were glad they were safe and they decided to stay at the movies and continued to watch the movie and then went home and went to bed. When they woke up,they had breakfast and went to Dairy Queen. Then back at the house at 11:30pm and bed.


	7. The Aftermath Of Bob's Death After Trying To Kill Ponyboy By Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Bob passed away.

The news of Johnny killing Bob was getting around quick and the Socs were planning a rumble which is a fight against the Greasers. Darry was reluctant to let Ponyboy be in the fight and Dally was having the same feeling about Johnny being in the rumble only because Darry and Dally don't want them to get injured and Darry knew Soda was okay with Ponyboy fighting and Soda knew Ponyboy would not be able to fight because Darry refusing to let him but he might be able to convince him to let him. Darry was talking to him about it and knew Pony would be in his sight during this and hesitantly agreed and they knew there was no changing Dal's mind and Johnny was mad because he could make decisions for himself but knew Dally's temperament and chose against arguing. The rumble was happening in the afternoon and they left and then the fighting commenced and Ponyboy got a scratch from the ring wearing Soc and this is why Darry did not want him to fight and Dally was glad he didn't let Johnny do this. The fight ended after the Greasers won. They went to Dairy Queen to celebrate the win. They went home and did what they usually do. Socs did not bother them anymore after this.


	8. How The Greasers Were Feeling After The Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Gang was emotionally after the victory against the Socs except Johnny because he didn't participate and how Pony is doing after getting a small injury during the fight and Darry is feeling after he went against his choice of not allowing Ponyboy to be in the Socs VS the Greasers thing after the Socs lost their leader Bob which led to the whole thing (fight).

The day after the rumble was amazing because everybody is doing good. Darry is mad at Soda because he convinced him to go against his decision before the rumble which was to not let Pony be in it and Soda apologized for this and Pony is okay because his injury is healed and the others are doing good and they continued to live like they would if there were no rumble or problems with the Socials and it was fantastic.


End file.
